JoshuaCoalskull's Guide to the Pirates Online Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ Ahoy, and welcome to the Pirates Online Wiki Guide! This guide will hopefully improve your experience here and teach you a thing or two about the Wiki in general. Your Account Firstly, lets begin with your account. Don't have one? You can create an account by going to page. You can even Sign Up with your Facebook Account! Your account spans across all of Wikia, gives you more access to the Wiki and LESS advertisements. Remember to keep your account safe and NEVER share your password. Your account is expected to abide by the Pirates Online Wiki Policy at all times while editing the Wiki. Here are a few tips to follow while creating an account: *Your Username should NOT be the same as your Pirates Online Account. *Your Username should NOT contain any personal information. *Your Password should be at least 8 characters and use letters, numbers, and symbols. When you create an account, you get your own personal , which you can customize any way you like. You can even add Userboxes to show off your achievements. NOTE: *Administrators will NEVER ask for your password. *No matter what any user tells you, DO NOT give them your account information. If a user is asking for this info, please contact an Active Administrator immediately. Editing Basics Editing is an important part to any wiki. In this section I will cover the basics, but for more information, you can take a look at the various Pages. has a lot of useful information for editing, and additional links at the bottom of the page for advanced editing. Editing a page is simple as clicking the "Edit" button found on every page. There, the Visual editor will appear, though I recommend using the Source editor. You can change between the editors by clicking their respective tab found just above the editing window. Some pages contain complex coding, and can only be edited in Source mode. Around the Wiki The Pirates Online Wiki has Pages and you can help! If you notice a mistake or if something is missing, simply fix it or create it. If you're not sure about something, you can always ask an Active Administrator, and we will help you sort it out. Here are some links to help you get around the Wiki: * - Please only create pages about the game. * - Remember to add it to a page so it wont get deleted! * - Recent Edits and Changes *Project Bulletin - A list of all editing projects that need work. You can help by completing one or more of the tasks listed. *Suggestions - There, you can suggest new features that you would like to be added to the wiki. *Guides - A list of numerous guides created by users like you! *Frequently Asked Questions - Answers to common questions that other users have asked. Beyond the Wiki The Pirates Online Community is a vast community that spans across many sites. There are many fan sites that have been created by players just like you! Below are a few that I recommend you check out: *Official POTCO YouTube Channel* *Official POTCO Facebook Page* *Official POTCO Twitter* *Pirates Forums *Disney POTCO *The Legend of Pirates Online The Pirates Online Wiki is also on Facebook! You can visit our page here. You can view out recent posts on the Facebook Widget to the right, which can be found on the Main Page and the . *Links removed due to the source being removed after Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean Online closed on September 19th, 2013. Random Wiki Fact: The Wiki was founded by Jimmcq on January 31, 2007 as an Off-Wikia fan site for the then upcoming, Pirates of the Caribbean Online. On July 10, 2007, Jimmcq our Founder transferred the Wiki to Wikia. On November 20th, 2008, after months of inactivity, our first bureaucrat, ElizaCreststeel, joined the wiki and jump-started the project that made the wiki what it is today. On November 15, 2011 after nearly five years of hard work, the POTCO Wiki reached 2,000 articles full of POTCO information. Today, we have Pages. category=Browse cache=false